


Blue Amends

by AmyBenson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBenson/pseuds/AmyBenson
Summary: Однострочники по "Доктору Кто"
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Thirteenth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
> Эми Понд и книги

В редакции её встретили скромным шампанским и шумными поздравлениями.

— Берегись, Уильямс, вторая книга — самая трудная, — напутствовал её кто-то из пропавших сигаретами репортёров.

— На самом деле, эта — вторая, — заговорщицки прошептала Эми оказавшейся рядом верстальщице Джейн.

— Да ты что! — всплеснула руками та. — И когда ждать первую?

Эми сделала трагическое лицо:

— Боюсь, она никогда не будет напечатана.

Джейн понимающе закивала.

“Сказки о далёком прошлом и близком будущем” Эми Понд начала писать бессонными предвоенными ночами и продолжила в страшной командировке  _ домой _ , которой добивалась всеми правдами и неправдами. Торопилась, ломая карандаши, только бы не забыть то ощущение чуда, ту волшебную, сине-золотую бесконечность Вселенной. Вымарывала целые страницы, когда казалось, что сказка перестала дышать её дыханием.

А первая книга навсегда осталась в двадцать первом веке. В ней обычная печальная девочка встречала обычного лучшего в мире мальчика, и они год за годом держали друг друга за руку, и, может быть, даже жили долго и счастливо, это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Эми лукавила, называя этот черновик книгой, но кто ей теперь запретит? Даже Рори читал только отрывки, которые она выбирала так, чтобы он не мог опознать в них ничего из их жизни.

В библиотеке ТАРДИС эти книги стоят на одной полке.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке:  
> твисси (не обязательно пейрингом), истории из Хранилища

— Тебе говорили, что ты похож на сову?  
— Что?  
— Местная птица. С перьями. С большими глазами, — Мисси сделала жест, обозначив разведёнными пальцами то ли перья, то ли глаза.  
Доктор отложил книгу и потёр переносицу. За сорок лет в Хранилище он так и не научился понимать, когда Мисси задирает его всерьёз, а не от скуки, страха перед повисшей между ними тишиной или из любви к искусству.  
— Положим, я сова. А ты тогда кто?  
— Я-то таймледи.  
— Точно не дятел?  
— Я — чайка! — Она театрально раскинула руки и вдруг одним длинным, стремительным движением взлетела на закрытую крышку рояля. Покачнулась на вроде бы ровной поверхности, закружилась вихрем юбок, отбивая каблуками безумный ритм. И — 

упала спиной вперёд, даже не пытаясь удержаться, так же неожиданно, как взлетела.  
Доктор оказался ровно под ней, поймал её в охапку и тут же поставил на землю, но всё-таки успел получить острым локтем по рёбрам.  
— Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться?  
— Это моя реплика. Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться, Доктор?  
— Столько, сколько потребуется.  
— Вот же упрямая птица.  
— Чертовски.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке:  
> Тринадцатая и Клара, внезапная встреча :3

— Позвольте вас пригласить?  
Клара обернулась и увидела перед собой одетую не по местной моде женщину, почти как она сама, но с заметно большим пренебрежением к своему внешнему виду. Смесь смущения и гордости на её лице была мучительно знакомой, и через доли секунды понимание накрыло Клару, заставив вздрогнуть, как от удара током.  
— Всегда, — тихо и твёрдо ответила она, и Доктор улыбнулась широко и будто бы даже шумно и взяла её за руку.

Доктор как никто другой знала, что чудеса случаются, что если снова и снова бросать вызов судьбе, однажды победишь.  
Доктор знала, какую цену за них приходится платить, и поэтому молчала, боясь неосторожным словом потревожить тонкую материю пространства-времени, пока Клара наконец не спросила сама, подняв бровь:  
— Ну, как оно?  
— С переменным успехом, — Доктор снова разулыбалась. — Я была на девичнике! С другой стороны, меня судили как ведьму. Интересный опыт, не рекомендую.  
— Поздно, — довольно бросила Клара.  
— Держу пари, ты им показала.  
— А то!

Танец следовал за танцем. Они упорно следовали фигурам, встречаясь глазами, когда рисунок танца требовал разорвать телесный контакт. Обменивались самыми яркими историями, но больше молчали: всё, что должно было быть сказано, давно было услышано.

В таком же молчаливом понимании они вышли из зала, когда музыка затихла и на смену танцам пришли местные традиционные игры. Клара подозревала, что Доктор с радостью бы задержалась, но она поняла, что не может больше откладывать последний серьёзный разговор. У неё всё же оставалась несказанной одна важная вещь, о которой она была бы рада забыть, но не имела права.

Клара как никто другой знала, что чудеса случаются, что если снова и снова бросать вызов судьбе, однажды победишь.  
Клара знала, какую цену за них приходится платить.

Она долго смотрела Доктору в глаза, пытаясь прочитать в них ответ на мучивший её вопрос. Никогда раньше она не видела у Доктора таких ярких глаз.  
— Я пыталась… — тихо начала Клара и осеклась, увидев, как улыбка на лице Доктора сменилась любопытством на грани тревоги, брови сдвинулись к переносице, рот приоткрылся в беззвучном вопросе. Она глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с силами. — Я сделала всё, что могла. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай сейчас ни о чём. Ты поймёшь, когда придёт время. Ищи… Пятьдесят третий век. Ты поймёшь, — её голос дрогнул, и она понадеялась, то ли ради себя, то ли ради неё, что, _когда придёт время_ , Доктор вспомнит, что она разделила её боль.

Клара своими глазами видела, как вопреки всем законам времени был спасён Галлифрей.

Клара своими глазами видела, как горел Галлифрей, слышала крики, чувствовала жар пламени, ниспосланного отчаявшимся безумцем. Ей не хватило ни того, что она узнала, путешествуя с Доктором, ни того, чему она научилась после него. Дважды возвращалась она за выжившими, но на третий раз эвакуировать было уже некого.

— Клара...  
Она коснулась щеки Доктора, и почувствовала, как та всем телом подалась навстречу её ладони.  
— Беги, умница, — прошептала Клара, улыбнулась в последний раз и ушла, не оборачиваясь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке:  
> Капальди-джен

В жизни Кейт, в далёкой юности, был период, когда её страшно волновал вопрос личной жизни Доктора. Она даже решилась напрямую спросить об этом отца. Тот расхохотался в ответ, а, отсмеявшись, задумался, и Кейт готова была поклясться, что в его глазах промелькнул ужас.   
— Нет, — наконец сказал он куда менее решительно, чем предполагал его смех. — Ничего такого.

Если бы повзрослевшей Кейт Стюарт кто-то напомнил про её подростковый интерес, она бы, конечно, смутилась. Поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице в ЮНИТе, она узнала, в каких файлах можно что-то прочитать между строк, и приобрела привычку многозначительно хмыкать при упоминании некоторых связанных с Доктором людей и событий, но это было обычной практикой оживления рабочей рутины. Всё изменилось после восстания зайгонов.

Это был худший день в её жизни, после прошлого худшего дня в её жизни. Кейт пришла в себя в Чёрном Архиве со смутным ощущением, что противостояние с Бонни не закончилось катастрофой. Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела присутствие Осгуд рядом, и ещё немного уверилась в том, что какое-то время всё будет хорошо. Бонни не было в поле зрения, и Кейт попыталась собраться с силами и снова начать тревожиться, когда её взгляд наконец сфокусировался на Докторе и Кларе у противоположной стены.

Похоже, плен в капсуле зайгонов дался Кларе не так уж легко. Грозный чёрный плащ висел на спинке стула, а сама она сидела, обессиленно опустив плечи и как будто не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме опустившегося перед ней на корточки Доктора. Доктор же пальцами одной руки мерил пульс у неё на запястье, а другой осторожно заправил за ухо выбившуюся из её причёски прядь и задержался на пару секунд у её щеки, или это Клара устало уронила голову на его ладонь? Они неслышно о чём-то шептались, Доктор двигал бровями и иногда будто нехотя улыбался уголком рта, Клара устало улыбалась в ответ, и вроде бы в этой сцене не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, вот только температура в Архиве как будто поднялась на пару градусов.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — произнёс у неё над ухом голос Осгуд.  
Кейт ошеломлённо кивнула в ответ и заставила себя отвести глаза. 

По официальной версии, они никогда не говорили об увиденном.


End file.
